


What a Nerd

by poutylainy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Some Fluff, intent of sexual content, make out sesh, nerdy shit, no like kuroo is a NERD, science nerd Kuroo, some spice but it doesn't go anywhere, song fic??? kind of??, sweet boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutylainy/pseuds/poutylainy
Summary: When Kuroo tries to get Y/n to take a break from painting, he is shot down, but met with an outstanding alternative.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 67





	What a Nerd

Throughout their relationship, Kuroo always goes out of his way to add random songs to Y/n’s playlist. She listens to music while she paints, and whenever a song pops up that she hasn’t heard before, she’s always flustered by the fact that it usually has something to do with a pretty girl, whom the singer can’t get out of his mind. 

Kuroo is sitting on their bed, studying for a Chemistry exam. He likes to sit in the same room as Y/n while she paints murals on their walls. Occasionally she’ll hum or sing songs out loud, and it’s the most soothing sound in the world to him. It makes his 2 hours of studying feel like seconds, as he gets lost in her voice. Y/n is painting a tiger lily mural on their bedroom wall under their tv. A song pops up that she’s unfamiliar with. She pauses her brushstroke and looks down at the screen. It reads **“I Was An Island”**. It starts off cute, but as it goes on, she notices it’s a song about how the singer is pained to be away from her ex-lover, and how she’s barely surviving. At least that’s what she gets from it. She frowns and turns to face her boyfriend. He looks up at her, seeing her turn to him from his peripheral. He gives her a small, tired smile. “What’s on your mind, baby?” he asks, in a low voice. She unplugs her earbuds so the music plays aloud. “Why is this one so sad? Are we breaking up?” she jokes. Kuroo laughs loudly. “I was trying to find the best way to tell you.” he says, playing along. “Rude.” she giggles, turning back to her painting and reconnecting her earbuds. Towards the end of the song, she feels Kuroo wraps his arms around her shoulders and he kisses the top of her head. She pauses again, to let him settle a spot behind her, so she doesn’t mess up. Once he’s seated on the floor behind her, he starts giving her a shoulder and back massage. She’s been sitting in the same position for hours, so it was blissful. She sets her brush down on her pallet, and leans back into him, on his chest. He grabs her phone and holds it in front of both of them, looking up a new song. **“Mr. Loverman”**. After he selects it, he takes one of her earbuds and puts it in his own ear. “This is the song I listened to when I was away to college, freshman year.” His grip around her tightens and he plants another kiss on her head. “I missed you so much... The worst two semesters of my life.” he says dramatically. “ 

Y/n giggles and moves her head side to side slowly, as the song goes on. Kuroo hums along in a low voice and plays with her hair. Once the song is over, he sighs. “You should take a break. You’ve been at this for almost 4 hours.” he suggests. Y/n lets out a heavy breath and starts to back up her paints. “You’re probably right. I am pretty hungry.” she says. Kuroo grabs her hands and pulls them to the side. “Here. I’ll clean up for you. Go make yourself some food, and I’ll be out there in a minute.” he offers. She gives him a soft smile, and a kiss on the lips. “Thank you.” she says. He gives her a couple more kisses, and she stands, making her way to the kitchen. She looks through the cabinets and spots a box of Pocky. She turns around, with one hanging out of her mouth, and Kuroo is entering the kitchen with her paint cup. He reaches behind her and sets it in the sink. “That’s not food. That’s a snack.” he scolds with a smirk, holding her waist. He leans down and bites the end off the opposite side. She groans in irritation, and he chuckles as he leans down and does it again… and again… and again until their lips are touching. He plants a big kiss on her lips, before pulling away and finishing what’s in his mouth. She pouts, finishing her half as well. “I was going to eat that.” she complains. “Hm. You got the real treat in the end though, baby.” he teases. She rolls her eyes, and attempts to walk away, but he holds her in place and he lets out a whine. “What?” she says, ending it in a laugh. “I wanna kiss you more.” he whispers. She throws her hands up. “Why didn’t you just say that, nerd?” she asks, standing on her tiptoes, reconnecting their lips. Kuroo pulls her closer and runs his tongue along her bottom lip. Y/n opens her mouth slightly, letting him in. He takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, holding her face with one of his hands. His mouth tastes faintly of chocolate. He lifts his arm from her hips to her waist, and lifts her effortlessly, setting her on the counter. She squeals into the kiss and moves to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Kuroo’s hands slide under her shirt and his fingertips graze against her skin, making her shiver. “Kuroo…” she breathes between kisses. “Hm?” he teases, one of his hands cupping her breast outside of her bra. He moves his kisses down to her neck and she lets out a whimper. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to get me to stop… your sounds are telling me otherwise.” he whispers against her skin. She runs a hand through his hair, and lets him continue for a few seconds. “Baby… my... my back hurts... I don’t wanna..” she says, not really meaning it but she knows her back will be worse if she doesn't give it a break. Kuroo finishes leaving a hickey on her collarbone and removes his hands. He smiles sweetly at her. “No problem, love... We can pick it up later..” he says softly. She smiles at him, and cups his face, leaving another kiss on his lips before hopping down from the counter. 

“Want me to make you some real food? I’m hungry for some nuggets.” he suggests, pulling them out of the freezer. Y/n clicks her tongue. “Sure. That sounds yummy.” she says. She plays music aloud on her phone and sits at the table, watching her goofy boyfriend dance around the kitchen in the molecule apron she got him for his birthday. He does a spin before shutting the oven, and turning back to her with finger guns. She laughs. “Alright. Try this one on for size.” she says, changing the song. As the music starts, Kuroo’s face lights up and he takes a deep breath before screaming the lyrics. 

“THEEEERE’S HYDROGEN AND HELIUM, THEN LITHIUM BERYLLIUM!!” he shouts, pointing at Y/n. 

“Boron Carbon everywhere…” 

“NITROGEN ALL THROUGH THE AIR!” he sings excitedly. 

The only thing that makes him happier than Y/n, is science. Y/n thinks to herself. How could he have the reputation of a ladies man in high school, when he’s this much of a nerd once you get to know him?

“MAG-NE-SI-UM!!”

It amazes her that girls from high school drooled over this goof, but she’s glad she’s the one that ended up with him. When the song ends, Kuroo has the biggest smile on his face and he’s out of breath from jumping around the kitchen. “Ah...I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, you dork.”


End file.
